Forum:Is Digimon TCG as good as dead?
I was getting into some TCG as a hobby and ordered some Yugioh and Pokemon decks but one card game that stuck out as a child were Digimon. I remember getting a pack or two of Digimon cards where the background was like colored data. I also got some even older cards that were different but the pro-TCG cards stuck out to me as something I wish I could have gotten into. I might still have them somewhere around but I think that collecting them is pointless since the only active TCG communities at this point are for the big 3(Yugioh, Pokemon, and Magic) but it would be cool if people still played them. I know there were some video game adaptations but it would be cool if they still actively made cards. I just seen some Fusion starter decks on Ebay but like is the whole game really that relevant or in-depth? :the american fusion game is indepth, though young, but has severe issues with marketing and distribution - ex. None of my local card shops were aware of it, and target quickly stopped retailing it. They dont seem to have made the needed effort to establish anything but a cult following - no drafts, tournaments, etc, and the cards themselves seem hastily done. 19:17, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Tyranno128 (talk) 19:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC)Tyranno128Tyranno128 (talk) 19:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC)That really is a shame. It looks like the coolest card game ever and its just not taking off nor will it ever take off. I feel like it would make a great F2P online game, if it had a similar system to Hearthstone it could actually succeed. :I think Digimon Jintrix was a similar concept and ended after about a year. Lanate (talk) 19:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::The only thing that seems to be alive about this franchise is the new upcoming sequel to Digimon Adventures which is coming out next year. 20:30, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Digimon Fusion was just released in the Americas; I believe that the next portion will be showed next year. On the other hand, video games and manga are steadily being outputed in Japan. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there; the anime, until this announcement, was the deadest part of the franchise save for maybe the v-pets. Lanate (talk) 20:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Tyranno128 (talk) 08:11, August 7, 2014 (UTC)Tyranno128Tyranno128 (talk) 08:11, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, it seems like this franchise barely has any life left in it. It really irked me when I found out that they gave up on giving Digimon levels, I feel its lazy writing on there part or maybe a way to get creative freedom. Either way its still confusing when new Digimon introduced aren't given any proper levels. I feel like they're not real Digimon but than again maybe I'm starting to sound like one of those Pokemon haters that can't stand the new gens, which I actually think are cool. Fusion as an anime just doesn't draw me in unfortunately. Even with Data Squad, which I didn't think was all that great, had me glued from start to finish. If only they still translated the cool video games.